


Bloodline

by catbel



Series: Blood Chronicles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Protective Rhodey, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: The serum contained a secret not many knew about, transforming Steve Rogers into the perfect solider with the side effect of craving human blood. After traveling the world for a few decades, Steve and his friends, Bucky and Natasha, return to New York City. Steve finds himself reconnecting with his roots; he just didn't expect to fall in love with the son of his old army friend.





	

Steve swiped through another profile on his phone. The future offered numerous conveniences, but these luxuries had made him more critical of his the men and women who chose to feed off of. In the past, before the wonders of technology and dating apps, Steve had to do a bit more ground work, making any guy or gal at the time seem sufficient. Now was not the case when he practically had people throwing themselves at him. Steve swiped another profile to the discard pile, thumb ready to reject disappointment when he paused. A photo of a brunette appeared on his screen, his cocksure grin and playful wink juxtaposing the large sweater the man was drowning in. Definitely a college kid, Steve mused while making the first move.

_Nice night. How are you?_

_It's night already? Good! How about yourself tall, blond, and handsome? ;)_

 Steve cracked a laugh. Clearly this guy wasn't shy.

_It is. Hope I didn't wake you._

_I'd have to go to sleep to be woken up, sugarplum._

_That doesn't sound too healthy. You should take better care of yourself._

_I can sleep when I'm dead ;p_

_At the rate you're going that doesn't sound very far off._ Steve wrote back with a sly smirk. While he usually didn't kill anyone he met online, this guy sounded like he was already halfway at Death's door.

_Coffee does wondrous things._  

. . . User Typing

_So, enough small talk. We aren't on here to talk about sleeping patterns and REM cycles. It looks like we have enough in common to match up. I'll start! I go by Tony, just finished my Ph.D. And I'm big fan of Sci Fi and space._

Impressive, Steve thought while he pondered over his response. Maybe Tony was older than he looked. Steve had assumed he was around eighteen or nineteen.

_My name is Steve. I'm a bit of a history fanatic and enjoy museums. I studied art._

_Really? You struck me as the personal trainer type ;) How about we meet up for a history lesson and some coffee soon?_

_Sounds great, Tony. Look forward to seeing you._

Steve licked his lips, his fangs elongating at the thought of his future meal. He was tempted by the blood bags he had stashed away in the refrigerator, but it would be a shame to ruin his appetite when he had a fresh meal coming up.

"Stevie, we're leaving!" A male voice called from the hallway.

"All right," Steve replied, putting his phone in his pocket before venturing out into the living room. A brown haired man with his hair pulled back into a messy bun and a red headed woman awaited him, both dressed for a night out. "You going out with that guy again?" Asked Steve with a sly grin. The guy, who Steve recalled going by Clint, had been popping up a lot more recently than the average human.

The red head shrugged, her hand reaching to intertwine with the man's fingers next to her. "His profile mentioned he was recently divorced and he's looking for something different. I think James and I qualify for different." She smirked, her red lips parting to reveal the white tips of canines.

Steve said nothing. Clint had no idea just how different Natasha and James really were.

"Natasha, darling." James raised her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss, "Be patient. I'd hate to end this so soon. It's only been two weeks,"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You've always been the romantic one. That's why I had a snack to tide me over."

"You sure you don't wanna join us? You could pick someone up at the bar. We're going to Josie's after. If you get a snack there no one's gonna notice they're missing," James said, doing his best to coax his best friend.

"Not really my scene, Buck," Steve replied, his nose crinkling at the thought of going to Hell's Kitchen. "Besides, I found a cute fella I wanna meet up with this week,"

James shrugged and linked his arm with Natasha's. "If you say so, punk. Don't wait up for us. We'll be out till the sun rises."

"There's still some blood in the fridge. Sam said he may be able to drop off some more later in the week," Natasha added, her head tilting toward their kitchen.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Steve answered. "You two have fun on your date."

James led Natasha out the door while he called over his shoulder. "Don't mess with the DVR!"

"Yeah, yeah." Steve replied even though the door had already closed. He pulled his phone back out and flopped down on the couch. The screen lit up and Steve smiled when he saw a message from Tony.

_Night, night. Don't let the bed bugs bite <3_

_..._

 

One of the more difficult tasks Steve had when preparing for a date was knowing what he looked like. Mirrors were one of the few myths in vampire lore that rang true, but at least cameras were still able to capture his image - most of the time. He held his phone up to his face, flipping to the front camera to make sure his hair and outfit looked okay. Tonight was his first date with Tony and the two had decided visiting the Met and grab coffee after.

“Bucky, does this look all right?” Steve asked, stepping in front of the television while holding his hands out at his sides. From the sound of it, Steve could tell his friend had been binge watching _The Vampire Diaries_.

James, or Bucky as Steve lovingly called him, tilted his head to get a better view of the TV. “You ain’t a window, punk,” His eyes quickly trailed up and down Steve’s body. “It’s fine. You could wear sweatpants and a t-shirt and the kid would still want to bang you. Now move it.”

“Does Clint know you watch this garbage?” Steve teased, knowing it would get a rise of his friend.

Sure enough, Bucky threw the nearest pillow he could reach at Steve. “Even if he did, he would accept it. He’s a really nice guy.”

“Right,” Steve sang with a smirk. “If ya ask me, I think you’re playing with your food too much,”

“Well, nobody asked you," Bucky snapped back, although there was no malice in his tone. "Move your fat ass out the door and let me watch my show in peace,”

Steve picked up the pillow which had barely missed him and moved to set it back on the couch. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Wait," Bucky said suddenly. "I wanna see him."

Steve handed his phone over without question. Bucky had always been picky about the people he chose. Bucky's finger slide across the screen, his brow wrinkled.

"What?" Steve questioned, unsure of what could possibly be wrong with his date. Bucky did tend to give him a hard time about his fondness for brunettes, and Tony fit the bill for what was considered Steve's type.

"Nothing...thought he looked familiar is all. He must have one of those faces." Bucky tossed the phone back at his friend. "Have a good time."

 

...

 

Steve spotted Tony first outside the Met. He lingered before he approached Tony and observed. Like his photo, Tony wore a sweater that was too large to be his own. While Tony had been confident in their messaging, he could detect his date was nervous by how his leg jumped up and down while he sat waiting on a bench.

"You must be Tony. I'm Steve," He offered his hand as he slid into the seat next to Tony.

Tony jumped, but quickly regained his composure and shook Steve's hand. "It's nice to meet you for real."

Steve nodded as Tony made small talk. Bucky was right, there was something strangely familiar about Tony. It didn't make sense. Steve was almost 100 years old so there was no chance of the two of them meeting before.

Unlike most of his dates, Steve actually found Tony to be interesting. It was clear Tony was not well versed in fine art, but it actually made their time at the Met more enjoyable.  Tony appeared to be enthralled when Steve offered insights into artists. The two were so enraptured in their conversations they almost ended up getting locked in for the night

"So, coffee?" Tony smiled coyly.

Steve had been on enough dates to know what coffee meant and agreed. Tony lived fairly close, nothing a short cab ride wouldn't cover. After Steve hailed a cab, the two of them cozied up against one another in the back seat. Steve leaned in and ran his hand slowly up Tony's thigh before going in for a kiss. The warmth of Tony's flesh against his own was enough to draw a low moan from the back of his throat. It was a stark contrast to his cold nature and Steve could feel his need to drain the last ounce of life from the body that now sat sprawled on his lap.

"Think this is our stop," Tony slurred, despite them not having a single drink. Steve nodded in agreement, pulling some cash from his back pocket and handing it to their driver. "Oh, I do love a gentlemen." Tony giggled as he led Steve into his apartment building. Steve followed, his eyes scanning to take in what details they could. Tony lived in what was clearly a college student dominated complex. The building upkeep was sub-par, but Steve couldn't really blame the landlord with the high risk of drunk kids trashing the building.

"Hey, you still with me? Come in." Tony's voice broke Steve from his thoughts and immediately offered a sultry smirk. So much for having to ask to be invited in. As soon as Tony opened the door to his apartment, Steve crowded the smaller man inside toward the nearest wall after kicking the door shut. He grabbed Tony by his hips, his fingertips digging into the flesh beneath them. Steve's smile grew when he felt Tony's ass pushing back against him and firmly pulled Tony closer while rolling his hips. The friction was enough to weaken Steve's control and he could feel his fangs growing. He placed his hand onto the back of Tony's neck and squeezed forcefully, his arm locking into place.

"Put your hands against the wall," Steve commanded while his hips thrust forward.

The palms of Tony's hands slapped against the paint chipped wall. "Yes, sir," Tony panted.

Steve growled as he undid his pants, pushing them down with his underwear in one quick movement. His free hand drifted to the front of Tony's waist, his fingers toying with the button of Tony's jeans while he dipped his head so his lips grazed Tony's nape. Steve could feel his hard cock twitch as he inhaled Tony's scent, a delightful mixture of bergamot which lingered from Tony's cologne and the faint smell of oil. Steve undid the zipper as he palmed at Tony's groin. "You're even more beautiful in person, you know that?" He asked before tugging Tony's pants and briefs down to his thighs.

Tony moaned breathily in reply, his hips matching the rhythm Steve set as they ground together. Steve's breath hitched. He teased Tony by sliding the slicked head of his dick between Tony's cheeks. "Seems like someone prepared himself,"

Tony moaned again. "I don't like to waste time when it comes to coffee."

Steve hummed in reply and started to mouth at Tony's neck. He could feel Tony's frantic pulse on his tongue and Steve knew he couldn't hold back any longer. The next word died on Tony's lips, instead transforming into a pleasured scream when Steve bit down and thrust into him. The mixture of the warmth flooding his mouth and tightness around his cock were enough to leave Steve in ecstasy.

Through the sound of skin slapping against skin and Tony's erratic heartbeat, Steve could hear a rough voice chanting the word "more" over and over again. Steve grabbed Tony's hair and pulled; Tony's back arching until his chest touched the wall. He had to force himself to stop from draining Tony dry. Steve licked the wound shut after one long last drink. Tony's head lolled forward, his forehead resting on the wall. Steve kept one hand on Tony's hip, the other dropping to stroke Tony's dick.

"You're so nice and tight, baby," Steve murmured, the rhythm of his hips becoming unpredictable. "You've been so good, Tony." The vice around Steve increased as Tony found his release, pushing himself over the edge. He felt Tony's body go slack, his hips stuttering as Steve rode out his climax.

After a few steadying breaths, Steve regained his senses. He realized he was the only thing holding Tony up from collapsing on the floor. Gently, Steve lifted Tony up and carried him bridal style over to the nearby couch.  Tony looked a bit paler than Steve's liking. He laid Tony down and stepped away to find a washcloth. The three bedroom apartment was easy to navigate. The first room Steve tried must have belonged to Tony's roommate as the pictures in the room held no resemblance to the man currently passed out on the couch. The next room was some sort of work area. Steve didn't linger there too long, worried he would disturb the chaotic mess of papers and electronic parts. The final room was covered in the space and science fiction movie posters Tony had mentioned liking. Steve entered the bedroom and rummaged through Tony's dresser, picking out a clean pair of underwear. Just as Steve was about to close the drawer and gather a warm cloth from the bathroom he felt his stomach drop. Steve found himself eye to eye with a man he hadn't seen since World War II.

Howard Stark stared back at Steve, along with a younger woman who Steve could only presume to be his wife and a younger Tony. Howard's son. Tony was Howard's Stark son.

Steve fumbled for his phone and dialed Bucky's number. The chances of running into a descendant of someone they knew from their old life decades ago was slim. What was even slimmer was the chance of running into an old acquaintance who knew the true side effects of the super-solider serum. The increase of strength, speed, all of it was due in part to the secret ingredient the army had failed to mention to Steve. Then again, Steve wouldn't have believed anyone who told him vampire blood; along with other chemicals was what was being injected into his body.

The call went to voicemail and Steve cursed under his breath. He needed to get out of here. The last thing he needed was Howard Stark finding out he made it out of the ice and was still alive; well sort of alive. Steve ran the numbers in his head, even at Howard's old age there was no doubt he could hire a someone to hunt Steve and his friends down. Knowing Howard, he would lock Steve up and do anything to get a sample of his blood and the botched serum

Steve moved with efficiency. He forewent changing Tony into more comfortable clothing and instead focused on cleaning up their mess and leaving.

He had just finished and was pulling up Tony's pants when the sound of the door opening caused Steve to freeze.

"Shit, sorry! Tones, you're supposed to put a tie on the door or something," The man said, his hand flying to cover his face. "You decent?"

Silence filled the room and before Steve could think to speak it was too late. "Tony?" The man charged into the room and looked down over the back of the couch. "Holy shit! What did you do?" Steve jumped back as the man vaulted over the back of the couch to examine Tony.

"Tony? C'mon you gotta wake up," The man was on his feet and stalked toward Steve. "What the hell did you do to him? Tell me!"

"I-I, nothing he's just tired," Steve stammered.

"Bullshit! He's strung out as hell. What were you two doing?"

Steve pushed Tony's roommate away. This whole situation was escalating and it was only a matter of time until the police showed up from all the yelling. The front door wasn't an option. Steve glanced back at the window and darted for it before anyone could stop him. The glass shattered around him as Steve jumped, and not once did he look back as he fled.

 

. . .

 

"Bucky?" Steve yelled as he entered their home. Their living room was empty and Steve found himself cursing again while he scrolled though his recent calls. He hit the call button and frowned when he heard the familiar sound of Bucky's phone. "Buck!" Steve barged into the room Bucky and Natasha shared, his mouth going slack when he took in the scene before him. A man with short blonde hair lay cradled in Bucky's arms covered in blood, his arm and leg bent at an unnatural angle.

"What on earth is going on?" Steve's ran his hands through his hair as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Steve, not now," Bucky's replied, his voice thick from crying. "Just...please," A gurgled choke came from Bucky's lap. "Shhh," Bucky gentle brushed the blonde hair beneath his fingers. "I'm right here, darling. You're gonna be all right,"

Steve looked at the man, who he could only assume was Clint, and noticed the blood on the Clint's mouth. "You didn't," Steve's voice rose. "James, you are not this stupid. You did not turn someone without discussing it with Natasha and me!"

"It was my idea," Natasha cut in before Bucky could speak. She strode into the room, a bucket of ice water and a towel in her hands. "Clint's dying...we had no choice. I thought you would understand." She moved to sit next to Bucky and Clint, kissing Clint on the forehead before she placed the cool towel on Clint's forehead.

"Great, so we have two big problems," Steve sighed, his hand scrubbing over his face.

Bucky growled low in his throat. "I highly doubt your problem is as important as this, Steve,"

Steve's eyes flashed red. "I may have killed Howard Stark's son and I was seen," he snarled.

"Fucking hell!" Bucky swore, his arms moving to protectively embrace Clint. "I knew that kid looked familiar. We have to leave."

Natasha scoffed. "Like we're in any condition to pack up and leave. You should've killed them all, it would've bought us more time. Clint won't be ready for weeks. Even when he heals, he won't be safe outside of here. It takes time to learn control."

Steve snorted as he puffed out a frustrated breath. "I don't even know if he's dead. He could be fine. Buck, if he tells Howard; we're done for. They'll lock us all up and Clint is as good as dead."

"So what do you propose we do?" Bucky snapped, his fangs showing.

"Sun will be up soon," Steve sighed. "I'll go back and see what happened tomorrow and we go from there. If worse comes to worse, I'm leaving town for a bit. Maybe go visit Sam out in DC. He comes down here often enough, it’s about time I return the favor."

Another groan came from Clint and Bucky held him tighter as Clint’s body began to spasm. Bucky soothed Clint with kind words, his eyes darting to Natasha who took a knife from her pocket and slashed horizontally at her forearm. “Hold his mouth open for me.”

Steve took that as his cue to leave and quietly backed out of the room. He grabbed all their towels from the hallway closet and placed them outside Bucky and Natasha’s door, it was the least he could do.

The sinking weight in Steve’s stomach remained and he was truly baffled. At first he had chalked it up to adrenaline and being seen by Tony’s roommate, yet the feeling lingered. Steve took out his phone, punching in his passcode before opening the app he met Tony through. Tony’s profile was listed as offline, which wasn’t unusual. Steve didn’t expect Tony to be online 24/7. He scrolled through their conversation history and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Tony had been even better in person. To be fully engaged with a human was rare for Steve. The last person to capture his attention had been Peggy Carter in the 40’s.

Had Steve managed to wake up from his deep sleep in the ice sooner, he would’ve turned her had she desired. By the time Steve had been able to track his love down she was already married and he didn’t dare take away the happiness she found. However, it didn’t stop him from visiting her. Now that Steve thought about it, she had fondly mentioned her godson Tony a few times.

Steve's hand seemed to move on its own as it dialed his friend Sam. After two rings Steve heard the call connect and found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "How do you know if you're in love?"

"Hi, Steve. I'm fine. Thanks for askin', man," Sam said without missing a beat. "Is this a love confession? Because you know I think you're fine 'n all, but the lack of a pulse just doesn't do it for me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called," Steve replied, dejectedly.

"I'm just messing with you," Sam's voice crackled through the speaker as Steve turned it to speaker phone. "So, you're in love? Good for you."

Steve sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. "That's the thing. I don't know that I love him. I like him, but I... I don't know - I want to see him again, but I'm worried I won't."

"Sounds like you at least care about him. Just ask him out, Steve. Worst that happens is he says no," Sam's tone remained even and soothing which Steve took comfort in.

"That's it?" Steve questioned, doubting it could be so easy.

"That's it." Sam repeated lightly.

Steve ran his palm over his face again, his hand stopping over his eyes. "Thanks. How are you?"

A laugh pierced through the room before lilting to a pause. "I'm good. Same ol' same ol'. Just talking to my friend who happens to be a 100 year old vampire while making breakfast. Shouldn't you be like asleep in a coffin?"

"Ha ha," Steve said, but cracked an honest smile. "I'll let you go before you burn your house down."

"Get him some flowers!" Steve heard right before the call disconnected.

Steve pondered over the suggestion and held the button down on his phone for a few seconds until the A.I. Silently prompted him for his request. "Twenty-four hour flower shops near me?"

"...Here are the nearest flower shops open twenty-four hours near you." The computerized voice chimed.

The list went into the double digits and it was moments like this when Steve was grateful he lived in the city that never sleeps. Speaking of sleep, Steve noticed the time and it was well past sunrise. He yawned and settled on getting ready for bed. He would need his rest for tomorrow if he didn't want to mess things up with Tony even more.

 

. . .

 

 

Steve barely slept. Clint had screamed himself hoarse throughout the night, but he didn't dare go near Nat and Bucky's room. Not when both were highly stressed and operating on little rest. If it weren't for their sound proof walls, the police would've raided their home months ago.

The sun was setting, it was now or never. Steve hadn't seen anything about Tony Stark dying on the news so he took that as a good sign. He did just as Sam said and picked up a lovely bouquet of roses. It was going smoothly until the shop girl asked if Steve wanted to write a message to go with the flowers. Sam hadn't said anything about writing a love letter! Steve agreed thoughtlessly and tucked the paper into the pocket of his coat next to his journal. Even though he had adapted to modern technology, he still preferred to take his notes by hand.

Steve let his feet carry him to Tony's apartment, too busy trying to think of what to write. Everything in this era seemed so casual that Steve wasn't sure if a handwritten letter would be seen as odd or not. The message wasn't anything elaborate, but Steve felt it honestly conveyed his feelings. More importantly, it was the truth about who and what he was.

Getting into the apartment complex had been a challenge since this round there was no one outside he knew to invite him in. After flirting with a girl who lived there for a few minutes he had managed to get inside. Steve remembered the way Tony had taken him and stopped in front of his door. He knocked gently, but took a step back as the door was yanked open to reveal Tony's roommate.

"I know you did not come back here after whatever the hell you did last night!"

"M-May I come in?" Steve asked, his nerves getting the better of him.

Tony's roommate looked at Steve incredulously. "No, you most certainly may not come in,"

"Aww, don't be like that, sourpatch!" Tony's voice came from inside. "You can come in,"

Steve took the opportunity to enter before he lost his chance. He walked into the familiar room and saw Tony sprawled on his stomach on the living room floor with papers scattered all around him.

The door slammed shut. "Tones, you cannot be serious." Steve heard coming from behind him.

Tony stuck out his lower lip. "Rhodey, look! He brought me flowers. A bad guy wouldn't bring flowers."

Steve heard Rhodey mutter under his breath while going to sit on the couch. "These are for you," He handed the bouquet to Tony, their fingers briefly touching and sending a thrill down Steve's spine.

"No shit," Rhodey said with a glare. Steve had to stop himself from picking a fight and see this all from Rhodey's perspective. He had walked in on his friend passed out on the couch looking half dead. Steve glanced at the window he had jumped through, his brows raising in surprise when he saw it was already fixed.

"Yeah, you better pay for that by the way." Rhodey groused, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Platypus, I took care of it," Tony inhaled the roses deeply and got to his feet. "Steve, I was hoping to talk with you. In private."

"Sure, yeah. Whatever you want," Steve was quick to say.

Rhodey watched Tony and Steve carefully as the two retreated to Tony's room "Better keep that door open!"

"Not gonna happen, Dad!" Tony quipped, shutting the door to his room with emphasis. "Sorry about that. He's still upset about last night." He said, moving the flowers to an empty lab glass at his desk.

"He's got every right to be." Steve stayed standing while Tony sat on the edge of the bed.

Tony huffed, his breath causing his bangs to sway. "I fixed the window!" He leaned forward, eyes narrowing upon closer inspection of Steve. "How are you not scratched to hell? That must've hurt like crazy,"

"I heal fast," Technically, it wasn't a lie. Steve did have a healing factor that had saved his butt more times than he could count.

"Is that so?" Tony pat the empty seat beside him on the bed and Steve took the invitation to sit. "Good to know, but I have been meaning to ask you something...it's uh, kinda personal."

Steve felt his stomach flip. It was becoming a common occurrence around Tony it seemed. Had Tony figured out what he was? From what they had talked about, it was clear Tony was fiercely intelligent and sharper than some vampires Steve knew who were hundreds of years old.

"Go on," Steve croaked, his mouth feeling dry.

"You're clean, right?" Tony blurted out. "I spaced the other night and didn't think about protection. I'm clean, by the way. I got tested last month."

Steve blinked and found himself laughing. His hand flew to cover his mouth when he noticed Tony's face fall. "I'm sorry," Steve lowered his hand as his laughter died down. "I'm clean, Tony. Promise."

Tony sighed in relief. "Cool. I dunno what came over me. I'm usually really careful about that stuff."

"I'm sorry," Steve truly did feel remorseful, he hadn't thought to ask. Even though he knew he'd never catch a disease, Tony didn't and that must've worried him unnecessarily. "I was a bit forward last night."

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it, don't get me wrong!" Tony reached for Steve's hand and held it tightly in his own. "I guess we both just got caught up in the moment. I really appreciate you coming by and for the flowers. Honestly, I don't think anyone's ever got me flowers before."

Steve brought his hand to rest on Tony's cheek, stopping Tony's babbling in its tracks. "I'd bring you flowers every day if it meant I got to go on a date with you again."

"You mean it?" Tony's eyes widened while he leaned into Steve's touch.

Steve brushed their noses together, tilting his head up to press his lips against Tony's forehead. "If you'll have me."

Tony nodded and Steve gently pulled the other man closer and placed a chaste kiss against Tony's lips.

"S-So, to be clear you did just ask me to be your boyfriend?" Tony implored. The look of wonder and uncertainty caught Steve off guard. In their short time together, Tony had been the definition of a playboy with his suave and confident demeanor. Steve fingered the note in his coat pocket. Tony shouldn't be the only vulnerable one in this new relationship, but Steve knew how humans reacted. He couldn't bear the thought of Tony being afraid of him - of pushing him away so soon. 

Steve brought both his hands up to cup Tony's face before he kissed him deeply. His thoughts ceased and again Steve found himself on the verge of wanting to drink Tony dry. Steve pried himself away, his tongue lingering to take one last taste of Tony. "Figured I put your friend through enough." Steve rasped.

Tony jumped to his feet, crossing the room to fling his door open. "Rhodey, dear! Steve will be coming around more often. He's my boyfriend now!" He yelled into the living room.

"He better buy us pizza, then!" Rhodey exclaimed.

Tony turned back to face Steve. "I got the pizza covered. We were getting ready to order before you showed up. Care to join us?"

"Least I can do is pay for pizza," Steve pointed out. In truth, pizza and most foods he ate for show. They didn't taste quite right ever since he'd been turned. "Tell me what you guys want. It's on me."

"You really don't know who am I, do you?" Tony questioned in awe.

"Uh, I didn't at first, but my buddy pointed out your Howard Stark's son when he saw your pic last night," Steve lied though his teeth.

Tony fiddled with the hem of his sleeves. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Steve knew him disliking Howard was different than the reason Tony was implying now.

"No, but it has for some..." Tony shrugged as he trailed off.

Steve left the bed and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend. "Tony, I like you for you."

"And everyone told me I'd meet a serial killer if I tried online dating." Tony said in jest while pushing himself onto the balls of his feet to give Steve a kiss on the cheek.

For a moment Steve felt his posture stiffen, but found himself melting as Tony dragged him to the living room and curled up next to him on the couch. He'd tell Tony the truth soon. Maybe after he called Sam again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part one in the series of what started as a fun Halloween inspired story that quickly spiraled out of control. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Sometimes I post previews on my Tumblr at catbelwrites. Thanks for reading!


End file.
